A Lonely Lady
by meiriza rokudo
Summary: Bagaimana sebenarnya perasaan Sharon terhadap Oz dan kecemburuannya terhadap Alice? Warning : FULL of OOC, Chara Death, abal, gaje, n NO BASHING CHARA! RNR please.. XD


**Disclaimer**

**Pandora Hearts**

**Jun Mochizuki**

**.**

**Code Geass : Hangyaku No Lelouch ****R2 Insert Song By Hitomi Kuroishi (English Version)**

**.**

**A Pandora Hearts' Fict**

**By Youichi Fitria –Alice-**

"**Lonely Lady"**

**.**

**Warning :**

**FULL of OOC (especially Sharon), GJ, abal, berbeda jauh dengan manganya, etc**

**.**

**First Fic on Pandora Hearts' Fandom! Review please, for help me… ^^V**

**.**

**Don't like? Don't read!**

**

* * *

**

**Do you feel like yourself?**

**Aren't you caught up by stereotypes?**

**Goodwill or malice? Lies or truth?**

**What will you choose to be the standard?**

_**[Sharon's POV]**_

"Oz_-sama_!" aku memanggilmu dari kursiku, kau menoleh dan tersenyum manis.

"_Nani_? Sharon_-chan_?" tanyamu sambil tersenyum, "Ada apa?"

"Ehm, bolehkah sebentar saja aku bersamamu?" tanyaku penuh harap padamu. Aku ingin bersamamu. Sebagai orangmu yang berharga. Sebagai pendamping yang selalu ada buatmu…

Kau memutar bola matamu dan tersenyum kecil. Menatapku sayu. Aku merasa kau mematahkan harapanku meski aku belum mengatakannya…

"_Hontou ni gomen nasai_, Sharon_-chan_," ucapmu sembari tersenyum kecut, "Tapi Alice menungguku di Mansion. Aku akan membawanya kemari," katamu lagi.

_Alice dan Alice_

_Terus saja Alice.._

_Kenapa harus selalu Alice?_

_Bukankah hubunganmu dengannya tidak lebih dari sekedar Pengontrak dan yang dikontrak?_

_Antara Chain dan Pemiliknya?_

Batinku meraung berteriak. Tapi aku tidak boleh kelihatan seperti itu. Seorang Lady harus bersikap tenang.

"Begitu?" jawabku tersenyum masam, "Ya sudah. Jemputlah Alice_-san_."

Kau tersenyum dan pergi bersama pelayanmu yang bermata emas itu.

***

**Embracing an unfilled emptiness**

**I want to go to an elsewhere that is not this place**

**What is this road that no one walks on like?**

**Does sunshine exist on the other side of the fog?**

**In the space between light and darkness, I stand still**

Hari hujan. Aku menunggumu dari balik jendela. Menunggumu diantara tetesan air hujan. Menunggumu yang akan menjemput Alice –Nona-mu. Di balik jendela yang besar dan terang ini, aku menunggu kedatanganmu.

DRAP… DRAAPP!

Hatiku berteriak senang, kereta kudamu telah tiba tepat di depan kediamanku. Aku senang kau benar-benar kembali. Aku segera berlari ke pintu. Dan tidak sampai tiga menit, kau masuk ke ruangan ini, ruangan di mana aku menunggumu.

"Tadaima, Sharon_-chan_," ucapmu tersenyum seperti biasa padaku. Kau selalu ceria. Meski sebenarnya hatimu berbeda dengan apa yang kau tunjukkan di wajahmu.

"_Okaeri nasai_," jawabku menuju padamu, membawa handuk, "Oz_-sama_, kau basah… Apa kau perlu han—"

PLUK! Handuk jatuh tepat di atas kepalamu. Sebelum aku memberikannya padamu.

"Hm?" kau menoleh dan gadis kelinci itu yang menaruhnya di atas kepalamu.

"Kau basah, jadi pakai handuk yang baru saja kudapat," kata gadis –maksudku Chain milikmu.

"_Arigatou_," jawabmu tersenyum lebih manis daripada biasanya.

"Alice_-san_?" aku terkaget sedikit melihat kehadirannya.

Dia menoleh padaku. Aku berusaha bersikap biasa, namun perasaanku selalu berkata… 'Aku benci padanya'.. Selalu saja begitu.

Karena dia memiliki perhatian yang lebih darimu. Kau lebih menyayanginya dibanding diriku. Padahal aku lebih mencintaimu dibanding dirinya.

"_Nani_?" tanyanya angkuh. Mengibaskan rambut cokelatnya yang basah.

"_Nan.. Nandemo.. nai… desu.._"

***

**The ones who will be hurt are those who have hurt others**

**And neither victory nor defeat is the answer**

**Before I throw out myself, let's keep betting**

**One more time, while being aware of the risk**

**I wonder where I will reach ahead of this, heaven or hell?**

"_Naze_?" Alice menatapku angkuh, namun heran. Aku mengajaknya ke depan Rainsworth Manor House ini, tepat di bawah hujan yang lebat ini. Kau dan pelayanmu juga Break masih di dalam. Hanya aku dan dia. Hanya aku dan Alice yang kau cinta.

"Jawab aku!" hardiknya padaku, "Aku tidak suka hujan-hujanan!"

"Tidak sopan," ucapku dingin.

"Apa peduliku? Yang jelas katakan apa yang ingin kau katakan!"

"Aku hanya ingin kau tidak ada," jawabku.

"Apa?!"

"Dan aku tidak ingin kau ada lagi disisi Oz_-sama_."

Dia terkaget, takut, dan heran. Aku senang melihat ekspresinya yang bercampur aduk. Aku senang, melihat Mainan kesayanganmu ini ketakutan.

"Jangan bercanda!" dia berucap dengan setengah berteriak. Aku tersenyum dingin.

"Eques."

"Hei! Tung—"

Aku segera memanggil Unicorn Hitam-ku, Eques, untuk menyerangnya. Dia terbelalak tidak percaya. Tidak percaya aku melakukan ini. Melakukan sesuatu terhadap dirinya. Terhadap mainan yang kau cinta. Tanpamu dan pelayanmu, Alice hanyalah gadis lemah yang tidak punya kekuatan. Dan aku membenci hal itu.

BRAAAAKKK!

Alice menghanam pintu. Terpelanting. Kesakitan. Kepalanya sudah mengeluarkan darah. Aku senang.. Aku senang melihatnya terluka.

"Kau bisa bertahan?" tanyaku. Aku senang, Alice hanya mainanmu yang begitu murahan dan begitu gampang dirusak!

"Ke-kenapa?" tanyanya terbata. Terputus-putus.

"Kau harus menghilang!" aku kalap. Setengah berteriak. Menyaingi hujan.

"Tidak… Ber-berhenti.."

"Apanya?!" hardikku keras, "Bukannya kau senang berhadapan denganku?!"

"A-apa mak-maksudmu?"

"SUDAHLAH! EQUES! TAHAN DIA!" teriakku segera mengeluarkan _handgun_ dari balik gaunku. Telah siap dengan peluru.

Eques menindih badan Alice dengan kuat. Ya! aku hanya menembaknya! Hanya tinggal menembak bonekamu ini! Dan akan berakhir! Sekali dan selesai!

"Bersiaplah!"

"Ukh…"

"APA YANG KAU LAKUKAN! BERHENTI!" teriakan itu membuatku mematung di tempat.

*

**I wonder where I will reach ahead of this, heaven or hell?**

**In the sky where the boundless blueness continues**

**The colors of loneliness and the future mix together**

**I shake off the pain spreading in my heart**

**And only advance toward the next one**

*

"Oz…" rintih mainan kecilmu padamu.

Kau mendekati perempuan sialan itu. Pelayanmu, Raven yang biasa kau panggil Gil, juga Break terkejut melihatku ada di sana. Mengacungkan _Handgun_ pada mainanmu itu.

"Sharon_-chan_? Kenapa?" kau bertanya keheranan. Aku tetap membatu. Tidak bisa mencerna informasi dalam otakku.

"A-aku…"

Aku menggigil kedinginan. Namun aku tidak peduli lagi.

"Nona? Apa yang kau—" Break bicara namun langsung kau potong.

"Kenapa? Kenapa? JAWAB AKU!" hardikmu dengan cepat dan keras padaku.

Aku masih terdiam, dengan tangan gemetaran mengacungkan headgun.

"Alice!" kau memanggil lagi nama gadis itu. Itu membuat aku muak!

"BERHENTI MEMANGGIL NAMANYA!"

DOR!

"Hhh… hhh…" mataku memerah, air mata panas jatuh. Tapi aku tidak peduli. Kau terdiam. Menatapku lalu menatap lagi mainan kecilmu yang kepalanya tertembus peluru itu. Kau terpana? Atau kagum dengan apa yang kulakukan? Aku muak! Kenapa kau lebih peduli padanya?

Mainan kecilmu itu, Alice, bergerak sedikit. Memegang pipimu. Dan merintih kecil.

"Oz.. Maafkan aku.." dan dia menutup matanya. Tangannya jatuh begitu saja dari pipimu. Aku puas. Ya! Mainan kecilmu itu sudah kurusak, Oz!

"A-ALICE! ALICE! JAWAB! ALICE!" kau mengguncang tubuh kelinci itu dengan kuat. Tapi aku tahu, itu percuma. Meski beberapa kalipun kau menangisi dan meratapi tubuh dingin itu, dia tidak akan pernah bangun!

Break mendekatiku.

"Nona! Apa yang…"

"BERHENTI! BREAK!" pekikku.

PLAK! Break menampar pipiku.

"Nona! Sadarlah! Kenapa anda melakukan ini!? Anda sudah berubah!"

Tanganku masih teracung dengan _handgun_. Aku mengarahkannya ke kepalaku.

"Nona! Jangan!" Break mulai khawatir. Aku tidak peduli!

"MUNDUR!" aku setengah berteriak padanya.

Break mundur. Dia tidak mengerti. Biar saja! Akupun tidak pernah peduli!

**The sky with the repeating, endless dawns**

**Was always watching hope and destruction**

**We'll survive our era**

**And only connect to tomorrow**

*

Kau datang menghampiriku di tengah hujan itu. Membiarkan jasad mainan kecilmu di tengah hujan. Aku menurunkan _Handgun_-ku. Beralih ke arahmu. Entah kenapa, aku malah jadi membencimu! Kau hanya peduli padanya.

"Sharon_-chan_," kau memanggilku di depan mataku dengan setengah berteriak.

"Jangan mendekat!" ucapku dengan marah, "Kecuali kau sudah melupakan gadis sialan itu dan berpaling padaku!"

"Kau berubah! Kenapa?"

"Bukan apa-apa!" jawabku, "Aku akan berhenti kalau kau melupakan gadis sialan itu!"

"Aku tidak akan pernah melupakan Alice!"

"KALAU BEGITU KAU HARUS PERGI BERSAMANYA!" Pekikku.

DOORR!

Peluru itu menembus kepalamu. Dan kau terjatuh. Matamu menatap kosong. Kau hanya menggumamkan satu kata.

"Alice…"

"DIAAAAAAMM!"

DOR!!

Peluru itu menghantam lagi, tapi kali ini di jantungmu. Dan kau benar-benar tidak bergerak lagi. Aku sudah mengakhirinya. Kau juga sudah mati! Bersama mainan rusakmu itu! Bermainlah kalian di neraka! Selamanya!

"Nona! Apa yang kau lakukan?" teriak Break. Mendekatiku lagi. Memegang tanganku, "Lalu, kalau Oz_-sama_ mati, siapa yang harus kau cintai?!"

Aku kembali dari dunia kecemburuan dan kebencianku. Menyadari aku membunuh orang yang kucintai.

"O-oz mati?" aku bergidik mendengarnya. Menatap lagi mayat di depanku. Tidak percaya kalau tadi aku bernafsu membunuhnya.

"Nona?!"

"KYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!" aku memekik memegangi kepalaku. Break melepas tanganku.

"Nona, sadarlah," Break mulai lelah meladeniku.

Aku meraba-raba tanah, mencari _Handgun_-ku. Aku yakin masih tersisa satu peluru. Mengambil _handgun_ itu dengan gemetaran.

Aku mengarahkan ujung _handgun_ itu ke kepalaku…

"NONA!"

"Maafkan aku.. Break.. Raven.."

"BERHEN—"

DOR!

Selamat tinggal. Aku juga akan menyusulmu Oz. Aku juga akan pergi ke tempatmu! Kau senang? Di tengah hujan ini, aku membuat kita bisa pergi ke dunia yang baru. Dan aku pasti akan terus membuatmu berpaling padaku!

"Sampai bertemu lagi, di neraka…"

**I shake off the pain spreading in my heart**

**And only advance toward the next one**

***

-Owari-

--------

* * *

**A/N **: Gilak! SHARON OOC BANGET! KENAPA FICT-nya jadi begini?! KENAPA?! *njedugin pala ke batu*

Hah, saya juga nggak ngerti. Otak saya berjalan begitu saja. Pertamanya pengen nulis tentang kehidupan Alice. Tapi akhirnya malah jadi seperti ini. Sharon kalap.

Hwaduh! GOMEN bagi FANS Sharon. Saya juga Fansnya. Saya tidak bermaksud Membashing. Saya berprinsip untuk tidak pernah membashing. Sumpah deh. Saya juga suka Sharon. Dan saya juga tidak membashing Alice. Alice dan Sharon itu panutan saya.

Ini Fic pertama di Fandom ini. Saya mencoba untuk memberikan yang terbaik dan yang berbeda saja. Saya memang suka membuat tokoh yang saya suka/peran utama dalam fic saya OOC kelewat batas dan nakal (dalam artian lain).

Anda boleh **Flame** saya, tapi tolong jelaskan apa yang membuat anda mem-flame saya. Bukan hanya sekedar salah ketik atau OOC, tapi diperjelas. **Saran dan Kritik** lewat review juga akan sangat membantu.

Senang berkenalan dengan anda semua…

**Mind To Review?**


End file.
